What if America wasn't Selected
by PrinceMaxon101
Summary: Instead of America Singer being Selected another girl name Timarie Banos did Timarie is a 4 and live with her father ever since her mother left her when she was 9. She really wanted to enter since she has a huge crush on Maxon. But who is going to look after her father after she's gone. Would Timarie win Prince Mason's heart and be the next Princess of Illea. All rights to Kiera C
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Timarie I'm home and I got something for you." my dad as he enter the house.

"Hi Dad!" I greeted him and I run into his arms. When Dad and I embrace each other I always feel safe in his arms.

Dad hold out a form and he smile at me.

"What does the form say that make you so happy?" I asked confused.

"Its the form for The Selection!" Dad exclaimed.

I scream in delight. I always waited for Prince Maxon's Selection for years. I had a huge crush on him since I was little.

"I'm going to fill it out Dad and thank you." I gave my dad a hug and kiss on his cheek.

I went in my room to fill out the form.

 _Name: Timarie Banos._ _Age: 17_ _Province: Carolina_ _Caste: 4_ _Job: none_ _Hair Color: Honey Blonde_ _Eye Color: Green_ _Height: 5 ft_ _Lanuages: English Spanish and French._ _Talent: Acting writing and art._ That was quick and easy. I really hope the palace except this.

I brought it out to the living room were Dad was watching tv.

"All done." I said heading the letter to Dad.

"That great! We can take it to the Province's Office." Dad said and we headed to our car.

It took a few minutes and we got there. I saw a long line of girls standing in line.

I hate long lines.

"Dad how long is this going to take?" I asked.

"It will be quick." He promised.

I know why we're standing in line because the palace need a picture of us for the application.

A few hours later the photograhter call my name. I went up and sit on the stool. Flashing a bright smile on my face for Prince Maxon.

Any girl in Illea will smile brightly as me.

After my picture was taken we head home. I prepare dinner for my father and myself.

I really wanted to be in The Selection but another part of me wouldn't bare to be separte from my dad. He depends on me and I do the same for him. My dad is the sweetest and bestest person.

And besides Dad is getting old and he need someone to look after him when I'm gone.

I would asked my older sister Lizette from his side to take care of him.

I wish Dad good night and went to bed.


	2. 2

Chapter 1

"Timarie I'm home and I got something for you." my dad as he enter the house.

"Hi Dad!" I greeted him and I run into his arms. When Dad and I embrace each other I always feel safe in his arms.

Dad hold out a form and he smile at me.

"What does the form say that make you so happy?" I asked confused.

"Its the form for The Selection!" Dad exclaimed.

I scream in delight. I always waited for Prince Maxon's Selection for years. I had a huge crush on him since I was little.

"I'm going to fill it out Dad and thank you." I gave my dad a hug and kiss on his cheek.

I went in my room to fill out the form.

Name: Timarie Banos

Age: 17

Province: Carolina

Caste:4

Job: none

HairColor: Honey Blonde

Eye Color: Green.

Height: 5 ft

Lanuages: English Spanish and French.Talent: Acting writing and art.

That was quick and easy. I really hope the palace except this.

I brought it out to the living room were Dad was watching tv.

"All done." I said heading the letter to Dad.

"That great! We can take it to the Province's Office." Dad said and we headed to our car.

It took a few minutes and we got there. I saw a long line of girls standing in line.

I hate long lines.

"Dad how long is this going to take?" I asked.

"It will be quick." He promised.

I know why we're standing in line because the palace need a picture of us for the application.

A few hours later the photograhter call my name. I went up and sit on the stool. Flashing a bright smile on my face for Prince Maxon.

Any girl in Illea will smile brightly as me.

After my picture was taken we head home. I prepare dinner for my father and myself.

I really wanted to be in The Selection but another part of me wouldn't bare to be separte from my dad. He depends on me and I do the same for him. My dad is the sweetest and bestest person.

And besides Dad is getting old and he need someone to look after him when I'm gone.

I would asked my older sister Lizette from his side to take care of him.

I wish Dad good night and went to bed.

Chapter 2

Week after I felt out the form for the Selection? It was Friday and The Report is going to on 8:00 every Friday evening. Today on the Report they are going to announce the Selected.

I was really nervous. My heart was beating in my chess very fast. Sometimes when I'm nervous such as today my heart well beat like crazy.

I really hope I get Selected but another part of me well sad. Because I have to leave my wonderful family and home.

My brother Felipe and sister Lizette stop by to see the Report with Dad and I. Dad must told them that I felt out the form. I was in the kichern making popcorn and piza for everyone.

Once I was finished I wented to the living room and place the food on the table and sat next to Dad on the couch. I snuggled up against him. I always felt safe in my father's arms.

The Report started and King Clarkson was at the Podium giving us updates what is going on with Rebel attacks and the war with New Asia.

Then Gravil appeared and talked to King Clarkson and Prince Maxon.

"So Queen Amberly, any advice to the Selected?" Gravil asked the queen.

Queen Amberly gave a kind smile and said.

"Enjoy your last night as a avenge girl! No matter what your life well change forever! It is old but it good! Be yourself!"

"Wise words my queen! Wise words!" Gravil said and continue. "Now next view the lucky ladies who was chosen for the Selection!"

It shows pictures of some of the Selected.

I was busy daydreaming as Gravil said.

"Miss Timarie Banos of Angeles!"

My name was called. Now I was one of the lovely and Beautiful Selected.

They show my picture. There I was being hopeful and in love with Maxon. I don't know Maxon reaction because they called the next Selected.

Dad was clapping and giving me a smile. He gave a hug and kisses me all over my face.

Lizette was so happy. She said.

"I can't believe my precious innocent sweet and kind little sister is in Prince Maxon's Selection! I'm so proud of you. So is Dad and Felipe!" Lizette allow tears came down her cheeks and we hug each other.

"Thank you sis!" I said and hug my sister tighed. I allow some tears fall from my cheeks. Felipe gave me a hug as well.

We all hug and cry as a happy family. I well miss them so much when I leave to the Palace next week.

Then the phone and it didn't stop for days.


End file.
